Wiol Ono, Pömnuria Hjarta
by Suma Susaki
Summary: Five years have passed since the fall of Galbatorix and peace has once again reclaimed the land of Alagaësia. But, even in times of peace, Arya still feels unsettled. With her responsibilities as Queen overshadowing her chance to be a true dragon rider, a long-awaited trip to visit Eragon is exactly what her heart needs.


**A/N** : Hello, and welcome to Wiol Ono, Pömnuria Hjarta! This story is a COMPANION to **_Kaytoko_** 's _Pömnuria Hjarta er Medh Ono_! I helped Kaytoko with PHeMO (which if you haven't already read, you NEED to!), and now she is helping me along with this! I am by no means a writer, or at least not as talented as Kaytoko, so please bear with me as I find my niche! Where PHeMO is a Nasuada/Murtagh fic, this story will be centered on Arya/Eragon!

For those who HAVE read Pömnuria Hjarta er Medh Ono, we know it's been awhile. We are working AS I POST THIS to write the final chapters! Our goal is finishing within the next few months!

Without further ado, I present to you Wiol Ono, Pömnuria Hjarta!

 **Blanket Disclaimer** : If I was talented enough to claim Paolini's work as my own it would have had a lot less action and a whole lot more romance! Trust me, NOT MINE.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Soon**

Walking down a long corridor Arya sighed. ' _I need a ride_ ,' she thought, and she could feel Firnen's approval through their bond. Five years had passed since he had hatched for her, and she had been named Queen of the elves. It had been a long and trying time for her. Not only did she have her responsibilities as the Queen of her race, but she was also a dragon rider. She had many responsibilities before, but none as exhausting as these.

As a Dragon Rider still within the acknowledged portion of Alagaësia, she was entrusted with the safekeeping and transportation of the Dragon eggs recovered from Vroengard to all across the lands in search of new Riders. She and Firnen would then train them in the safety of the Du Weldenvarden forest the Fair Folk called their home.

Two elves had dragons hatch within the last year alone, and they had been the first since Firnen had hatched for her. Orik and the Urgals had done nothing but pester her about their opportunity to have another batch of eggs exchanged, but as of yet the two races had been disappointed. Shortly after the war had ended and she was crowned, Queen Nasuada had asked for the opinions of her council regarding the eggs distribution. After much deliberation, it was decided that humans would wait several years before any dragon's eggs were allowed to be in their presence.

"After Galbatorix's rule," Nasuada had said, "most humans are extremely wary of dragon riders and the new government, and if not wary they are set on gaining power in a time of new beginnings and vulnerability. The only option to find peace for all races is to allow the dust to settle and for peace throughout Alagaësia to stabilize for a decade at the minimum." Both Eragon and Arya had agreed adamantly, while others thought this as a sign of their new ruler not having any trust towards her own race.

Arya shook the memory out of her head, and searched mentally for her dragon.

 _Firnen_ , she called, _I'll be with you soon_.

The dragon's excitement was clear as he replied; _I shall be waiting for you_.

 _How was training with Ormarr and Lyndi_? she inquired.

Firnen growled through their mental link, _Hatchlings. They have much to learn if they wish to live through battle._

 _It sounds like your day has been as trying as mine, but Anenfel and Mendir_ are _improving_. Arya's sudden apprehension shone bright through their link. _I spoke with Nasuada. She has need of a Rider to make peace among the lands._

A lingering disappointment fell upon her heart at her words. Firnen nudged her mind with his in an attempt to comfort her.

 _I am aware of the importance of Eragon devoting his time in the Eastern Mountain range working on the Skulblaka Nidum, and I with my duties to my people and the new order, but I can't help but feel we abandoned her…_ She trailed off.

Firnen allowed the silence that followed. He knew his partner of heart-and-mind was worried about the new queen and the two-legged Eragon. Thinking about the two-leg made him yearn for Saphira.

They remained in their brooding state until Arya entered a courtyard that started her own personal garden. She quickly met him and placed her hand on his long emerald snout and smiled sweetly.

Arya's long raven-black hair flowed effortlessly down her back, and her slanted green eyes were tired, but sparkled at the sight of her dragon. She adorned tight beige leggings and a green fitted tunic that cut off at her elbows instead of her now normal royal gown. She felt more like herself in the clothes more custom on human males. While she was dressed down, she still wore her elegantly elaborate silver crown fitted with various shaded green gems. It sparkled in the light, and Firnen admired it as it reminded him of his beautiful emerald scales shimmering in the sun. On her hip was the sword matched in color to both her dragon and her crown. Just as Eragon had before her, she had helped to forge it with the elf sword master, Rhunön, who created the swords of the original Riders. She named it _Thorta_ after the truth and peace she wanted to bring as not only a Rider but as a Queen.

Firnen pressed his large head firmly into her abdomen; his nonverbal sign of affection. Arya laughed freely and pulled herself away before climbing up his leg and onto his back. She strapped herself into the harness of the saddle with ease and the dragon crouched, his wings moved down quickly and they were above the tree line within seconds.

All of their doubts and worries were carried away in the wind as they raced upwards. Firnen eventually leveled off directly above the white fluffy clouds that were scattered throughout the sky. Sunlight glinted off of the dragon and onto the surrounding clouds creating glittering rainbows that followed their every move.

Arya breathed deeply, enjoying the warm light on her face and the familiar powerful and rhythmic beat of her dragon's wings.

They flew quickly towards the east as they normally would, both dragon and Rider silent in the knowledge of why they did so. As the years passed, Arya and Firnen went as far East as they dared without entertaining their lingering desires to just abandon all responsibilities and join Eragon and Saphira in the Skulblaka Nidum. This flight was different however, for Firnen was being abnormally silent.

 _Firnen, what are you thinking about so deeply?_ She asked, concerned.

 _Arya, I believe the time has come to fly to Saphira and Eragon; to Skulblaka Nidum._ Firnen stated after a few moments. She did not respond, but her feelings were clear to him and she knew the dragon understood and felt the same.

It was difficult for her to admit after so long denying, but Arya felt a deep admiration for the blue rider. In his absence she was loath to admit she missed conversing with him and their sparing matches; it had been too long since she felt like herself with another person, and not just the new elven Queen living in her late mothers shadow.

She entertained the idea for a long, silent moment before a creeping tendril of doubt crossed her mind. _Do you believe Ormarr and Lyndi are truly ready to fly that distance under the weight of Anenfel and Mendir?_

 _They are strong. If we do not push them they cannot improve._ She could feel his confidence towards their training, and the itch of excitement at the thought of flying such a distance through their link.

 _I agree. They must be pushed further to grow stronger and this cannot be done in the safety of Du Weldenvarden,_ The Queen Rider responded after considering the past few months of training and political events, _We should leave soon while my race is still happy and prospering, and before we are needed at Nasauda's side. I fear that time is nearing and we must all be ready for when it does._

 _Something will happen soon,_ she continued after a moment of silence, _I feel it in the wind, it whispers of impending danger through the forest. I fear for Nasuada. We are several days of travel to Ilirea. When we leave for Skulblaka Nidum we will be that much farther. If something happens we will be too late to be of any assistance._

Even while she spoke of looming danger for the Empire, happiness welled within her chest at the idea of being reunited with Eragon and Saphira. Firnen hummed with excitement and quickly maneuvered back towards Ellésmera in an unspoken agreement to share the news with their pupils.

 _Worry not, fëon. Nasuada has many strong warriors with her,_ the dragon encouraged, trying to lighten the elfin queens mood. _All will be well._

Firnen lightly worked at her nerves until she was confident as well. They were after all making progress, she was going to see Eragon, Nasuada would soon have the rider she needed, and all _would_ be well.

On their short journey back towards the elfin capital, they continued to fly high above the forest simply enjoying each other's company and basking in their happiness. They talked of their days, the journey at hand, and the state of the empire and Surda's distress. It seemed so bizarre that the world below them contained so much grief when the sky they flew was so peaceful.

 _You are my warm sun, my solus. You show to me the silver linings in the approaching darkness. Thank you_.

The dragon's feelings of confidence melted into adoration and love. _For you, I would do anything._

 _I know you would. For now, let us return and prepare for they journey ahead. There is much to do._

At her words, Firnen started moving agilely towards the ground, picking up speed. He roared loudly as they approached the level of the trees. Firnen was proud to watch birds of many species flee from their safe havens in the tall trees in fear of him. Moments later, two smaller dragons appeared on the horizon and were advancing quickly. Once closer, they could make out the rustic orange and bright yellow of their bodies, and the two elven apprentices among their backs.

The dragons themselves reminded Arya of Autumn. Their colors were similar to those of the trees when they transformed into flaming torches. Their personalities matched them well, both were headstrong and vain like all other dragons she knew, but they were young and innocent. They burned brightly with childlike ignorance of the wars their kind had faced before, the marks of such things left them untouched. They were eager to fight, but truly magnificently and blissfully unaware of the darkness the land was under just a few years prior. It was Arya and Firnen's duty to train them to be ready for the worst, but she prayed that they would never be needed. Ignorance is bliss, or so the humans say.

Seeing their quick approach, Firnen angled toward the ground and gracefully landed in an open meadow within the trees, sending several deer scurrying into the safety of the forest.

Not a moment passed before their students landed before them, worried expressions on their faces.

 _Ebithril, we heard your roar and came quickly._ The younger of the two dragons spoke, the bright-yellowed Lyndi stepped forward. _Where is the danger to you, I will bravely step up and eliminate any that have threatened you!_

 _Calm yourself, Lyndi_. Firnen stated with authority, Lyndi stepped back with her head down. _There is no threat, but there is an announcement to be made._

Arya unstrapped the straps on her legs and nimbly jumped off of Firnen's shoulder. She calmly walked to stand beside her emerald dragon while Anenfel and Mendir did the same.

"Gather your belongings." Arya smiled as she scratched the scales under Firnen's chin, "We will be leaving at dawn."

"Masters, may I ask where we are going?" Mendir asked, standing proud beside his rust-colored dragon, Ormarr who wisely remained quiet. His russet hair swayed in the wind around his pointed ears, his golden gaze unwavering.

"You may ask, but it is my decision whether to answer," the Queen stated calmly, waiting for any reactions she may receive. While Mendir had never disrespected her authority, he has always been a prideful elf and that could one day be his downfall. Mendir crossed his arms across his chest, lowered his chin, and averted his piercing eyes to his fellow pupil.

Anenfel smiled and gracefully gave the customary elven greeting, which Arya responded in kind. Where Mendir let his pride get in the way of making good decisions, Anenfel took his time thinking before acting. He was often thought to be cunningly clever, and Mendir often looked to him for help digging himself out of the holes he inadvertently dug. Anenfel more often than not, willingly obliged.

"Of course we are curious as to where this adventure will take us," he started, "but we trust your wisdom Ebrithilar and will follow you where you deem fit. We will follow without question." Anenfel glanced at Mendir who looked thankfully back.

Anenfel stood farther behind Lyndi, cast in her shadow. Always observing his surroundings, he only spoke when spoken to or when needed to. His short starlight colored hair stood out in the dark shadow of his dragon, his bright green eyes constantly moving and watching his surroundings. While the new Queen often found herself concerned with the possibility Mendir would allow his pride and selfishness to hinder his success as a rider, she was confident Anenfel would be a strong rider and warrior for the empire. He had all the qualities necessary to be great and hoped he would be able to rub off on his fellow apprentice.

Arya nodded her appreciation towards her students and turned towards Firnen. _They balance each other; they are opposites yet they are good for one another. They will teach each other much._ She could feel her partner's agreement through their link.

As she deftly climbed to her saddle she called out in a commanding voice, "We leave at daybreak. We will meet in this clearing," as she situated herself in her saddle she looked over at her pupils and smiled at their confused faces, "All your questions will be answered soon, young ones. Make haste, for time is short!"

With that, Firnen roared and jumped into the air. Pumping his large muscular wings they were soon above the trees and climbing once again. Exhilarated, Arya laughed into the wind as they flew quickly back to Ellésmera. Firnen fed off of her excitement and rumbled beneath her deep in his chest.

The clouds parted as they descended. The sun gleamed off of the tops of the large canopies of the trees that made up her home and she took it all in. Despite feeling trapped by these trees since her return, she would miss it once she left. The calm of the forest quickly enveloped them as Firnen landed in the Queens personal courtyard once again.

Arya dismounted quickly before turning to embrace the emerald dragons head. _I will return as quickly as I can. I want to fly back tonight._ Her eagerness did not surprise her partner-of-mind, once her mind was made up there was no stopping her from acting quickly.

He pulled away only to touch her brow with his snout. _I will hunt while you are taking care of your duties. I will be back before you are finished._ She smiled and scratched his scales under his jaw, and when he started to rumble she sighed. _Thank you, dear friend._

Quickly backing up she put a hand to her face as Firnen opened his wings and took to the skies once more. She watched him until she could no longer see him, but knew he would not go far enough to not be able to feel him through their link.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked with the purpose of a Queen back into her elven castle. Servants and maids scurried out of her way and bowed with respect. Although they knew of her preference of attire, to see her out of her now normal royal gowns and garments was odd after all these years but dared not to comment on the matter.

She made her way first to her Dathedr's chambers. Dathedr was Arya's mother, Queen Islanzadi's, chief advisor and often times second in command. When appointed new Queen, Arya saw fit to keep him in his position. She planned to task him with keeping contact with the Empire and handling any other royal duties while she was away. Arya trusted him to make decisions best for all, and was glad she could leave Ellésmera in such capable hands.

As she approached his chambers she saw his door open, with him looking over paperwork at his desk. Knocking on his door, she stood and waited as he turned around.

Dathedr quickly stood before twisting his hands and bowing, "Arya-Dröttning! Atra esterní ono thelduin." She repeated in kind before asking to enter the room, which Dathedr accepted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my Queen?" he asked pleasantly.

"Dathedr, the time has come to accompany our new riders to Skulblaka Nidum," she answered quickly. "I leave tonight; the longer we wait the longer Queen Nasuada is without her ally's. I leave the rule to you in my absence. Do you accept this responsibility?"

If Dathedr was surprised at her late-notice departure, he did not show it. Instead, he looked her in the eyes and stated in the ancient language, "It is my honor and duty to do as you ask until your return. I will do so with the same honor and kindness you show, for as long as you are away."

"Many thanks, Dathedr. We will return when our duties as Shur'tugal allow us." She turned to leave, walking towards the door with the elegance of her mother before her. As she exited the room, Dathedr called out behind her, "Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"

Arya continued to walk to her chambers and began preparing her bags for their journey. She glanced out her window and noticed it was already growing dark. Quickly grabbing traveling clothes she stuffed them inside a bag along with her water skin and what provisions she could find in such short a time. She was normally not so unprepared for such a long journey, but her nerves were getting the best of her. She had waited for this day for a long time and was anxious to get on with it. What she didn't bring she could improvise with magic and the forest.

Throwing the bag across her shoulder she secured _Thorta_ once again to her hip. Without so much as glancing around her chambers one last time, Arya quickly and quietly left the room and set her course to the courtyard once again and extended her senses in search as she walked with a purpose down the long corridor.

 _Firnen, I will come to you. Where are you now?_

She felt his reply more than heard it, _Stay. I will be there shortly._

Acknowledging his response, she sent him the mental image of the gardens and could feel his presence growing near. As she finally strode outdoors she saw her dragon descending and she eagerly waited for him to land. As soon as he crouched to the ground she brushed her fingertips along his muzzle and soon was in the saddle once more. Before she knew it they were ascending quickly and the stars above them grew closer with each beat of Firnen's mighty wings.

Arya set her sights on the dark Eastern horizon and smiled. The moonless sky seemed endless above them as Firnen pulled them above the slight cloud cover. Arya pulled her travel clothes closer to her as the cold air nipped her skin, but wouldn't let the cold deter her happy thoughts. Soon she wouldn't feel like Arya the queen, but Arya the dragon rider. She had accepted her duties gracefully and without complaint, but she longed for the freedom and adventure that she once had. Arya loved her people and knew she would do right by them, but knowing Firnen felt the same longing only intensified the desire. For the last five years they selflessly put älfakyn needs before their own and now it was finally their time to truly be dragon and rider.

At that thought Firnen rumbled deeply and started twisting into intricate flight patterns in pure excitement. Arya laughed out loud, happy that she had taken the time to strap her legs into the harness before their departure. Throwing her arms out as if she herself were using them to fly she couldn't help but become overwhelmed with Firnen's joy. She roared when he roared, moved her arms with his wings, got caught up with the feelings of freedom it brought to her. Their minds melded into one and she could suddenly see the horizon in the darkness. The sharp, green tinted vision allowed her to see stray mountaintops in the far distance blending into the trees around them that even her advanced elven sight would miss.

As suddenly as the shift into her dragons mind started it ended just as abruptly. Blinking she came back to herself, shivering as the cold breeze found its way through the fibers of her clothes. Firnen felt her discomfort and banked into a warmer altitude, as much for her comfort as well as their clearing growing closer.

She pressed her palm against his side, _The way you see is truly breathtaking. Thank you for sharing, my friend._

Firnen brushed his mind against hers like a caress, _Only for you fëon._

Soon they found themselves in the large clearing they had talked to their students in just hours prior. Firnen curled up on his side in the tall grass of the forest and Arya sat herself propped up on his side. Pulling out a scroll of paper out from her canvas bag, she quickly brushed her fingers along the surface and words appeared neatly upon the page. She then picked at the grass at her sides and began to fold them together and over the note in a complex design that soon began to resemble the ship that carried Eragon and their friends on the journey out of Alagaësia.

Firnen watched with rapt attention as she whispered to the grass-boat the magic words that made it float and fly quickly away from their campsite. Sighing, Arya cuddled into the warmth of her dragon.

 _That boat will travel to Eragon, he will expect us within the week._ She said quickly as her mind began to drift to the sleeping realm. His left wing pulled itself around her and she was suddenly warm and comfortable.

 _Sleep well Arya of my heart, I shall keep you warm and safe. Sleep_.

While it evaded her excited mind for some time, once Firnen rumbled beside her she quickly fell into dreams of the future. One word echoed through her mind as she peacefully slept; _soon… soon… soon…_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Skulblaka Nidum – Dragons Nest

Fëon- flower

Solus- sun

Ebithril- Master (singular)

Ebrithilar- Masters (plural)

Arya-Dröttning! – Queen Arya

Atra esterní ono thelduin. — May good fortune rule over you. (an Elven greeting)

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass! – May your swords stay sharp!

Älfakyn – Elf-kind


End file.
